La locura del Príncipe
by Ensoleillement
Summary: La carta había sido escrita por uno de los consejeros del joven príncipe Ralis, anunciando una noticia que acongojaba a todo el reino. La carta daba a entender la desesperación que rondaba entre la nobleza zora, centrándose en un tema bastante peculiar: Los rumores que el príncipe Ralis había enloquecido.


_**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la compañía de Nintendo.

* * *

_**La locura del príncipe**_

Observaba el bello paisaje hylian mientras animaba a su yegua a continuar el paso de manera constante, asegurándose de no sobre esforzarla mucho. Repasó en su mente el camino hacia el gran y misterioso reino al cual se dirigía; los dominios zora. No se trataba que le molestaban las peticiones de acudir a ese lugar, es más, se sentía en parte halagado, después de todo los zora no acostumbraban recibir humanos en su gran reino; aun así, y por la misma razón anterior, el lugar estaba bastante oculto, y el llegar resultaba bastante dificultoso, más si se provenía de una pequeña aldea bastante alejada de esa zona. Sonrió, a pesar de todo le gustaba recorrer Hyrule montando a su adorada yegua, acto que unos años antes hubiera creído un sueño difícil de cumplir.

Repasó su propósito una vez más, recordando la carta que llegó a su humilde hogar. Al leerla no pudo más que sorprenderse por lo que acababa de enterarse. La carta había sido escrita por uno de los consejeros del joven príncipe Ralis, anunciando una noticia que acongojaba a todo el reino. La carta daba a entender la desesperación que rondaba entre la nobleza zora, centrándose en un tema bastante peculiar: _Los rumores que el príncipe Ralis había enloquecido._

Link en un inicio no pudo evitar su sorpresa y cierta lástima. ¿Cómo no iba a enloquecer aquel pobre niño? La pérdida de sus padres a tan corta edad y el peso del reino al cual debía gobernar sin finalizar su preparación le daban la mejor excusa para afirmar aquellos rumores. Aun así, no le habían especificado el porqué de las sospechas. Conocía a Ralis, era un niño bastante inteligente, sin embargo era esa melancolía que lo había envuelto desde la muerte de su madre aquella que lo había vuelto totalmente inseguro de su persona. De igual manera, la fortaleza inconsciente del pequeño zora no hubiera permitido que éste caiga en la locura. Se enteró de la depresión que lo atormentaba, y de igual manera al finalizar su aventura pudo observar con sus propios ojos como Ralis se levantaba de su tristeza y soledad.

Es por aquella razón que aún dudaba sobre la locura del príncipe.

Apenas arribó a los grandes dominios, dejó a su yegua en un lugar seguro, ya que no sabía cuánto iría a tardar. Caminó con una sonrisa al sentir ese aroma acuático que tanto extrañaba, hasta que un zora lo detuvo.

"¡Es el héroe Link!" sonrió entusiasmado "Le agradezco mucho su visita, es un honor tenerlo aquí nuevamente"

"El honor es mío" le dedicó una sonrisa amable y le estrechó la mano con educación.

Unos minutos de plática amistosa inundaron el ambiente, los humanoides pasaban y saludaban con felicidad y entusiasmo al joven héroe, hasta que el zora que le dio la bienvenida –el cual era el mismísimo consejero del príncipe- lo llamó hacia un lugar más alejado.

"Héroe Link" suspiró de brazos cruzados de manera preocupada "Necesito…mejor dicho…necesitamos su ayuda"

Link sonrió comprensivo "Sé a lo que se refiere, no se preocupe, yo iré a hablar con-"

"¡Oh, gracias a Nayru!" le estrechó la mano rápidamente de manera agradecida.

Link rio suavemente "Sólo…quisiera saber algo…"

"Claro, lo que usted desee…"

Link suspiró y observó de lejos el trono donde el niño yacía sentado "¿Por qué los rumores?"

El consejero tragó grueso y se dedicó a hablar en susurros, aun así teniendo en cuenta que Link podía oírlo.

"Su Alteza el Príncipe Ralis ha enloquecido, nuestras sospechas son casi confirmadas al cien por ciento. No es por nada, entendemos la muerte de su majestad y de su esposa, y de igual manera comprendemos la depresión por la cual tiene todo el derecho a pasar. No obstante el príncipe realiza acciones sumamente extrañas desde hace un tiempo; habla solo, como si alguien pudiera oírlo y él responde a frases que no salieron de la boca de nadie, se acurruca al viento y ríe sin razón alguna. En las noches su madre acostumbraba leerle un cuento antes de dormir, nosotros intentamos hacerlo en vez de ella para que el príncipe pueda dormir tranquilo, pero cuando intentamos ingresar sólo toma el libro y cierra la puerta, a pesar que sabe leer. Usted entiende, joven y respetado héroe, su conozco a su Alteza desde que era un pequeño renacuajo, y su estado anda preocupando a toda la nación. Le ruego, de la manera más humilde, que por favor hable con él. Es usted una de las personas a quien más confía sus pesares, y usted y yo lo sabemos a la perfección. ¿Lo hará? "

Link, quien oía atentamente, asintió con una sonrisa gentil "Lo haré, no se preocupe, todo estará bien…"

Pasó la tarde recorriendo los dominios zora, aparentemente sin prestarle mucha atención al pequeño monarca. Observaba algo extraño en él, a pesar que permanecía inmóvil en su trono, con la mirada fija a la nada. No sabría decirlo, era tal y como lo recordaba, y a la vez no. Conservaba ese aire fino y melancólico, la mirada intensa y la grandeza escondida de lo que más adelante sería un gran rey. No obstante, Link no podía explicarse qué le resultaba distinto en el joven zora. Físicamente, sólo se encontraba un poco más delgado, pero nada que estuviera fuera de lo normal.

Empezaba a preocuparse, sobretodo porque el príncipe se mostraba bastante bien.

Y a la vez, no lo estaba.

Esa noche, ya decidido, se encaminó a los aposentos reales con un par de guardias como escolta. Era ya casi la hora de dormir del soberano, y éste no parecía tener ni sombra de cansancio. El héroe pidió un momento a solas, y cuando se lo concedieron, saludó al niño sin una pizca de preocupación o temor. Entablaron conversación, y Link se animó gradualmente al verificar que el estado de Ralis se encontraba en un nivel para nada alarmante. Todo iba normal, hasta que el príncipe enmudeció, sólo observando a la nada por detrás de Link. En ese momento, el joven se mantuvo en alerta, y a pesar que estuvieran frente a frente, tenía la sensación que Ralis no le prestaba atención. Lo notó perfectamente cuando decidió dejar de soltar palabras, y Ralis no destilaba absolutamente nada de incomodidad, sólo observando aparentemente al vacío.

"¿Qué tanto miras, Ralis?"

El príncipe tardó unos segundos en responder "Nada, sólo me distraje"

"…" Link le sonrió con un dejo de tristeza "¿Seguro?"

El niño lo observó fijamente, con cierta seriedad "Totalmente"

Un tanto decepcionado por no conseguir que el pequeño le respondiera, Link buscó la manera de comprobar una hipótesis que se había planteado hacía unos minutos atrás.

Con la excusa de ir a buscar un retrete para hacer sus necesidades, el héroe pidió perdón y de manera educada se retiró. Cuando se aseguró que el príncipe ya le había quitado la vista de encima, se asomó con la mirada hacia él.

Ralis observaba con cierta paranoia hacia todos los lados, acariciándose las manos y respirando profundamente de manera constante. Luego, extrañamente se relajó, y con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, se puso en pie y quedó en medio de la sala, con los ojos cerrados. La extrañeza de esa acción estremeció a Link, sin embargo no dejaba de asombrarse con las acciones y gestos del príncipe zora. Sonreía con un leve rubor, y movía la mejilla como si algo estuviese allí para frotarla contra la suya. Miraba a la nada, con una sonrisa radiante, impropia de él en los últimos días. Llegó un momento en el cual lo observó reír con ternura y felicidad, rodeando a lo invisible como si alguien lo protegiera.

Link alzó una ceja, y posteriormente, esbozó una sonrisa algo triste. ¿Quién podría ser? Era obvio, la madre del príncipe que sólo se acercaba a él para llenarlo de mimos y amor maternal. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Una madre no abandonaría tan fácilmente a su hijo, y esa situación lo demostraba muy bien.

Ya seguro de lo que sucedía, se dejó ver. Ralis se sobresaltó y enseguida lo observó con pupilas dilatadas, mordiéndose el labio inferior, como si ocultara algo importante.

"No temas, Ralis, lo entiendo. No te avergüences, todo está bien"

El joven príncipe retrocedió un paso "N-no, no es verdad…"

Link, sin dudarlo, se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fraternidad, acariciándole la espalda. Enseguida, el pequeño rompió a llorar, aferrándose a él, buscando consuelo. Link suspiró, y como si fuera su hermano mayor, le entregó su calma y amabilidad para calmar su llanto.

Un tiempo después, ambos se separaron. Ralis se secó las lágrimas delicadamente.

"¿Siempre viene a verte?"

"Siempre."

"Gustas mucho de su compañía ¿Cierto?"

"A-Así es…"

"¿Qué hacen juntos?"

"A veces jugamos, nos abrazamos e incluso vamos a pasear por allí cuando los guardias están distraídos. Me brinda todo su cariño, desde que me visitó por primera vez, se hizo esencial en mis días siguientes_. A veces toca el violín para mí._ Calma mi depresión y con su carácter hace huir toda esa tristeza que siempre me agobia. Me entiende mejor que nadie, me protege, es como mi ángel de la guarda. Rezamos juntos a las Diosas para que nos permitan reunirnos algún día, y sólo puedo estar tranquilo si anda junto a mí. En verdad, prefiere que nadie esté presente cuando se encuentra conmigo, por eso aproveché el que te fueras…"

Link vaciló unos instantes, esa pequeña frase lo descolocó un poco, pero cubría sus dudas con una bella sonrisa. Le palmeó el hombro de manera amistosa.

Ralis lo observaba de reojo mientras jugaba con sus dedos, aún algo nervioso.

Link sonrió, y le susurró con ternura "Ha de ser lindo que tu madre venga a verte, ¿Cierto?"

Apenas terminó la frase, Ralis alzó una ceja y lo observó con extrañeza. Link parpadeó confundido ante la reacción del príncipe, quien al parecer había notado un error en el pensamiento del príncipe.

"¿Mi madre?"

Entonces Link sólo pudo sacar un par de conclusiones:

O Ralis tenía un amigo imaginario.

O verdaderamente el príncipe había enloquecido.

* * *

¿Ustedes qué creen? ¿Ralis enloqueció o...un violinista lo visita? =u= Saquen sus conclusiones x3 (CofFADOcof)


End file.
